1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional supercapacitors are usually manufactured as coin-shaped or cylinder-shaped capacitors. In order to make an internal electrical resistance of a laminate electrode as low as possible, a high pressure is applied to press the laminate electrode as thin as possible. Because of this conventional method for manufacturing supercapacitors, electrode materials and package method are limited and the capacitor cannot be flexible or bendable.